The present invention relates to a range finder or distance measuring apparatus, which is used in, for example, an apparatus for detecting the distance to a vehicle running in front. More specifically, the present invention relates to a range finder that improves an measurement error due to unequal thermal deformation distribution of the plastic material forming the finder by a characteristic of low thermal conductivity of the plastic material based on heat generated by the current flowing through a CCD sensor chip.
In the following, the same reference numerals and symbols in the drawings are used for designating the same or corresponding constituent elements.
A range finder or distance measuring apparatus, which measures a distance to an object by electrically comparing the images focused by two adjacent optical systems based on the principle of triangulation, has been used widely. At first, the principle of triangulation will be explained below.
FIG. 3 is a schematic drawing for explaining the principle of triangulation. Referring now to FIG. 3, object images 23, 24 are formed on optical sensor arrays 25, 26 by focusing lens 1a, 1b. Since triangles 27 and 28 are similar to triangles 27xe2x80x2 and 28xe2x80x2 respectively, the distance L to an object is expressed by the following formula (1).
L=Bf/(x1+x2)=Bf/xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
Here, B is a distance between optical axes of the focusing lenses 1a and b (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cbase line lengthxe2x80x9d) and f is a focal length. Since B and f are constants, the distance L to the object is determined by detecting the shift length x of the object images.
FIG. 4 shows a cross section of a conventional range finder constructed on the basis of the principle described with reference to FIG. 3. Referring now to FIG. 4, the conventional range finder includes lenses 1a and 1b spaced apart from each other for a base line length B, lens supporting means 2 for supporting the lenses 1a and 1b, CCD packages 3a and 3b, and CCD supporting means 4 for supporting the CCD packages 3a and 3b. The CCD packages 3a and 3b include CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2, respectively. The CCD packages 3a and 3b are arranged such that the optical sensor arrays on the respective CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 are spaced apart from each other for the base line length in the focal plane of the lenses 1a and 1b. 
Each of the CCD packages 3a and 3b includes a plastic casing 6 and a transparent plastic plate 8 fixed to the plastic casing 6. The CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 are bonded to the respective plastic casings 6 with a thermosetting adhesive AH.
FIGS. 5(a) and 5(b) show bonding portions between the CCD supporting means 4 and the CCD packages 3a, 3b shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 5(a) is a vertical cross sectional view of the bonding portions between the CCD supporting means 4 and the CCD packages 3a, 3b. FIG. 5(b) is a cross sectional view taken along line 5b xe2x80x945b in FIG. 5(a).
Referring now to FIG. 5(b), bonding ribs 5A, each shaped with a rectangular ring and protruding around an image ray hole HL through which an image ray from the lens 1a or 1b passes, are formed on the bottom surface of the CCD supporting means 4. The CCD packages 3a and 3b are fixed to the CCD supporting means 4 such that the transparent plastictes 8 for the CCD packages 3a and 3b are bonded to bonding planes 5, which are lower end faces of the bonding ribs 5A.
A plastic, such as cycloolefin polymer, which exhibits a low water absorbing capacity and excellent optical characteristics is used for the lenses 1a and 1b, lens supporting means 2, CCD supporting means 4, plastic casings 6 and transparent plates 8.
Thus, by making all the constituent elements except for the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 by the same material, any relative positional shift does not occur between the lenses nor between the CCDs, since all the constituent elements except for the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 expand or contract thermally at the same rate in response to the environmental temperature changes.
FIG. 8(a) is a cross sectional view of an entire range finder structure (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9crange finder modulexe2x80x9d for the sake of convenience) at a certain temperature corresponding to the range finder designated in FIG. 3 for explaining the principle of triangulation. FIG. 8(b) is another cross sectional view of the range finder module thermally expanded due to an environmental temperature rise while maintaining the relative positional relations of the constituent elements in the range finder module including the lenses 1a, 1b and the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2, 26xe2x80x2.
In FIG. 8(a), the distance L to the object is expressed by the foregoing formula (1) based on the principle of triangulation. When the range finder module has thermally expanded as shown in FIG. 8(b), the product (B+xcex94B)xc3x97(f+xcex94f) of the base line length (B+xcex94B)and the focal length (f+xcex94f) after the thermal expansion is proportional to the shift length (x1xe2x80x2+x2xe2x80x2)=(x+xcex94x) after the thermal expansion. Therefore, the distance L to the object detected after the thermal expansion is the same as the distance L detected before the thermal expansion.
Since the range finder module is made of the same material, all the constituent elements thermally expand uniformly in all the directions and the similarity relations between the foregoing triangles are maintained.
As far as the range finder module is made of the same material and the temperature is uniform throughout the module in the conduction state of the CCD chips in the same manner as in the environmental temperature rise, no problem occurs on the accuracy of the distance measurement.
However, even if the entire range finder module is made of the plastic material, the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2, which are semiconductor optical sensors, generate heat when a current is supplied to the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2, and the generated heat causes thermal expansions of the CCD packages 3a, 3b sealing the CCD chips therein and the CCD supporting means 4, to which the CCD packages are fixed.
Moreover, due to the low thermal conductivity, which is a characteristic of the plastic material, the influences of the CCD supporting means 4 and the lens supporting means 2 to the thermal expansion are different and an error occurs in the measured distance by nonuniform thermal conductivity.
As described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, the CCD packages 3a and 3b are connected to the CCD supporting means 4 such that the transparent plates 8 are fixed to the respective lower end faces (bonding planes 5) of the bonding ribs 5A formed on the bottom surface of the CCD supporting means 4.
Due to this configuration, when the CCD chips generate heat, thermal conduction occurs from the heat sources, i.e. CCD chips, to the lens supporting means 2 via the plastic casing 6, the transparent plates 8 and the CCD supporting means 4 in order. Therefore, even if all the constituent elements have the same temperature when a current starts to flow through the CCD chips, the CCD supporting means 4 will start expanding earlier and the lens supporting means 2 will start expanding at a certain period later.
Even when the temperatures of all the constituent elements become sufficiently stable, a certain temperature difference occurs between the CCD supporting means 4 and the lens supporting means 2. Due to the temperature difference, the optical axes connecting the CCD supporting means 4 and the lens supporting means 2 after the current conduction shift with respect the corresponding optical axes before the current conduction, in such a direction that the base line length on the side of the CCD supporting means 4 is longer than the base line length on the side of the lens supporting means 2 after the current conduction. This nonparallel shift of the optical axes causes a measurement error.
FIG. 6 is a graph relating to the shift length of the optical axes with the elapse of time (lateral axis) soon after the current conduction through the CCD chips. Assuming that the vertical axis of FIG. 6 represents the shift length x described with reference to FIG. 3, FIG. 6 indicates that the shift length x tends to decrease with the elapse of time. This change of the shift length occurs by the change in the positional relation between the optical axes due to the thermal expansion difference between the CCD supporting means 4 and the lens supporting means 2 caused soon after the current conduction.
The shift length reaches a steady state after 10 to 15 minute simply because the temperatures of the CCD supporting means 4 and the lens supporting means 2 become stable and their thermal expansions cease.
When the distance is measured by using the shift length after the temperatures of all the constituent elements become stable, a certain measurement error will occur for several minutes after the power supply to the range finder module by the heat generation in the CCD chips even if all the constituent elements of the range finder module are made of the same plastic material.
On the other hand, the thermal expansion coefficient of the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 made of silicon is different from the thermal expansion coefficient of the plastic. The temperature of the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 is higher for about 10xc2x0 C. than the environmental temperature due to the heat generated therein by the current conduction. The heat generation in the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2, 26xe2x80x2 causes complicated thermal deformations to the CCD packages 3a, 3b and the supporting means 4, to which the CCD packages 3a, 3b are fixed. The thermal deformations further cause an error in the distance measurement, which is a second problem.
In the conventional range finder described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, the CCD supporting means 4 and the CCD packages 3a, 3b are bonded tightly by bonding the lower end faces (bonding planes) 5 of the respective bonding ribs 5A, which are formed on the bottom surface of the CCD supporting means 4 to protrude around the image ray holes HL through which the image rays pass, to the respective transparent plates 8 fixed to the plastic casings 6 of the CCD packages 3a, 3b. The entire peripheral portions of the transparent plates 8 are fixed to the CCD supporting means 4.
FIG. 10 is a top plasticn view of the CCD supporting means 4 schematically showing the thermal deformation thereof in the conventional range finder. FIG. 9 is a top plan view of the CCD supporting means 4 schematically showing the ideal thermal deformation thereof. As shown in FIG. 9, it is desirable for the CCD supporting means 4 to expand uniformly in the longitudinal direction thereof, i.e. in the base line direction.
Since the entire peripheral portions of the transparent plates 8 are fixed to the CCD supporting means 4 in the conventional range finder, the heat generated in the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2, 26xe2x80x2 dissipates from the peripheral portions of the transparent plates 8 to the CCD supporting means 4. The transparent plates 8 on the high-temperature side due to the heat dissipation expand in all the directions as shown in FIG. 10. The expanding transparent plates 8 widen the image ray holes HL of the CCD supporting means 4 and further cause complicated two-dimensional thermal deformation of the CCD supporting means 4.
Due to the complicated deformation of the CCD supporting means 4, the elongation of the base line in the CCD supporting means 4 and the elongation of the base line in the lens supporting means 2, both caused by the heat generated by the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2, are not so well correlated with respect to each other. As a result, an error is caused in the distance measurement.
In the conventional range finder shown in FIG. 4, it is necessary to cover the entire range finder with an additional shield for preventing interfering rays from entering into the optical sensor arrays on the CCD chips 25xe2x80x2 and 26xe2x80x2 from the side faces of the transparent plates 8.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a range finder that obviates the problems described above.
It is another object of the invention to provide a range finder that considers the influences of the heat generated by the current conduction in the CCD chips, and the distance measurement is made accurately under any conditional change with elapse of time based on the temperature correction by using temperature sensors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a range finder that changes the heat transfer direction from the CCD chips to the CCD supporting means so that complicated longitudinal deformation of the CCD supporting means may not occur.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a range finder including CCD supporting means having a shielding structure that prevents interfering rays from entering into the side faces of the transparent plates and eliminates an additional shield casing.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a range finder including a pair of lenses having optical axes extending parallel to each other, the lenses focusing images of an object on a focal plane, and a pair of CCD chips on the focal plane. Each CCD chip has an optical sensor array corresponding to one of the lenses. The range finder obtains the distance between the range finder and the object from the shift length of the images of the object on the CCD chips based on the principle of triangulation. The range finder further includes supporting means for supporting the lenses and the CCD chips in a predetermined relative positional relationship, and temperature sensors positioned at predetermined locations on the supporting means to correct a shift length based on the temperature difference between the predetermined locations. The supporting means and the lenses are made of a same material.
Advantageously, one of the temperature sensors is positioned between the lenses, and the other of the temperature sensors is positioned between the CCD chips.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a range finder including a pair of lenses having optical axes extending parallel to each other, the lenses focusing images of an object on a focal plane; and a pair of CCD packages, each including a CCD chip on the focal plane and a transparent plate, the CCD chip having an optical sensor array corresponding to one of the lenses, and the transparent plate having a pair of faces parallel to the optical sensor array for transmitting rays from the one of the lenses. The range finder obtains the distance between the range finder and the object from the shift length of the images on the CCD chips based on the principle of triangulation. The range finder further includes supporting means for supporting the CCD packages and the lenses to position the lenses and the CCD chips in a predetermined relative positional relationship; and pairs of bonding ribs. The bonding ribs in each pair are arranged to correspond to one of the CCD packages on the supporting means, along the line perpendicular to the optical axis of the CCD chip and the plane containing the optical axes of the CCD chips. Each of the bonding ribs has a bonding plane parallel to the focal plane. The front faces of the transparent plates facing the corresponding lenses are bonded to the bonding planes of the corresponding bonding ribs to make the optical axes of the lenses coincide with the optical axes of the CCD chips. The transparent plates, the supporting means and the lenses are made of the same material.
Advantageously, the bonding ribs in each pair are spaced apart from each other in a hole formed in the supporting means for the CCD package for transmitting the rays from one of the lenses.
Advantageously, the range finder further includes shield walls, each surrounding the side faces of the transparent plate to prevent the rays, which have not passed through the lenses, from entering into the CCD package.
Advantageously, a plastic material is used as the same material.
The distance measurement error caused by the heat generated by the currents flowing through the CCD chips is reduced by correcting the shift length between the object images based on the difference of the temperatures detected by the temperature sensors positioned at predetermined locations on the supporting means.
By bonding each transparent plate to the supporting means at two locations on the line crossing the transparent plate which is perpendicular to the optical axis of the corresponding CCD chip and the plane including the optical axes of the CCD chips, the influence of the thermal expansion of the transparent plate in the longitudinal direction is reduced and the thermal expansion of the supporting means is caused solely by the thermal conduction from the transparent plates.
The shield walls surrounding all the side faces of the transparent plates prevent the rays, which have not passed through the lenses, from entering into the CCD packages.